Oh my Danish lord!
by hellel
Summary: Norway and Iceland has to seek shelter in the woods during a storm and finds a hidden castle where an cold lord rules. Will Norway be the one to somehow melt his icy heart?  A Denmark x Norway story, rated M for sex scene in coming chapter.  This is yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

This will be my first complete fanfiction with an R scene included... though that will accure in a later chapter ^ ^´

I´d love to get some feedback for the story!

Matthias - Denmark  
>Lukas - Norge<br>Alexander - Iceland  
>_-<p>

The rain had began falling down as everything around them got darker. Everywhere they turned looked the same as they walked by in the thick, dark forest.

and everything that had began rather well that day ...

Close to the mountains in the north, there were 2 villages divided by a big and thick forest.  
>The citizens had since long ago made a main road that goes around the forest and connects the two villages together.<p>

In the first village lives Lukas and Alexander was known as the "quiet brothers". They were very much unlike every other boy in their home village as they´d rather be alone and mind their own bussiness. They never exactly got bullied, but people were cautious around them.

One day, their dear grandpa hwo lived in the nearest neighbouring village got ill, and since they boys parents never payed attention to much more than their work, the boys figured that they should go and check on him. Because noone else would do it.

One of the younger boys in their home village hwo acctually had taken a liking to Alexander, had told him that the easiest way to get to the next village was not to follow the main road, but a smaller one that ran through the forest.  
>Alexander thought this sounded as a good idea, since the main road would take over an hour to walk.<br>Lukas was being a bit skeptical to the idea, but as usuall, he didn´t spill his thoughts to his younger brother hwo was now in the middle of packing. Besides, he knew Alexander acctually trusted this boy allmost as much as he trusted Lukas ... so there shouldn´t be any reason to doubt him right?

So they began walking through the forest. Though something didn´t feel quite right.  
>The sun had began fading and dark clouds covered the sky, but by some wierd reason, Lukas felt very warm and sweaty.<p>

"How long time will the walk even take?", wondered Lukas hwo was doubting the _dear_ friends guide lines.  
>alexander stopped for a sec to take up his pocket watch.<p>

"Well he said it would only take 20 minutes to walk." Lukas could see Alexander looking irritated at the watch." Not 1 ½ hour as we have been now."  
>He looked up at his brother who, just like himself, had a worried face with the question `<em>what the hell are we doing now then?<em>`.  
>Suddenly a great rumble came from the sky as the darker clouds had taken over and everything had began to dusk.<p>

"We should continue walking! There shouldn´t be civilization far from here", said Alexander as he continued walking with determinded steps.  
>Lukas still looked worried and doubting, but it was better to stick together with his brother than to walk on by himself in another direction.<p>

The rain began to fall rather quickly and soon they both were soaked to the bone.  
>The panic in Lukas mind made him dizzy. he could se his little brother with his red coat in front of him but everything else had began to blur. He was affraid that he would slip on one of the now wet stones in the road and fall and Alexander wouldn´t notice him and leaave him behind.<br>Thousands of thoughts ran through his head at the same time.

Suddenly Alexander had stopped and Lukas bumbed into him from he even got the chance to ask him what had happened and why he stopped, Alexander was pointing out to the dark distance.  
>"Over there! Can you see the light?"<br>"Light?", Lukas said slowly as he tried his best to concentrate at the point where his prother were pointing. Indeed there was a light. He also noticed that the light was moving on it´s own.  
>"Come, let´s go to it! If there´s a house there maybe we are on the right way!" Alexander said and wasted no time in saying more before he hurried away.<br>Lukas pulled himself together as good as he could and hurried after.

"Excuuuuuse me!", shouted alexander while running towards the figure holding the lantern, as if he was affraid the person would turn away and disspear if he didn´t notice them as fast as possible.

The man holding the latern was visibly a bit old since his hair had turned all grey, but still looked rather healty and fit. He wore a long black coat that, just like the brothers, was rather drenched.  
>His face showed a look of great surprise.<p>

"Could you plese tell me how to get to the nearest village?"  
>"I think we got a bit lost", filled Lukas in, s he tried to gather his strength. His head was throbbing after the running. Was he about to get himself a fever? That wouldn´t be any good, not since he was as wet as now.<p>

"I am sorry boys, but you must have gone terribly wrong. It´s not really far from here to the main road, but from there it will be quite a walk for you ... I don´t really dare letting two nice boys such as youselfs out for that long walk in this weather."  
>He was thinking a little and hesitation was visible on his face as Alexander looked up to his brother, only to cath him not looking to good.<p>

"Are you allright, brother? You look a bit ill."  
>" ... I just feel a bit dizzy, but it´s not that bad really."<br>Alexander put up a hand to his brothers forehead.  
>"You are burning up! Why didn´t you tell me you have a fever!"<br>He had a fever? Now that Alexander mentioned it, he did feel rather warm and he did indeed have a headache.  
>Though he couldn´t give his answer until the old man raised his voice.<br>"Then boys, I think you should come with me and stay the night since it is rather dark, and you don´t really look too good. Now come along you two."

The man turned around and began walking, leaving Alexander and Lukas no other option than to follow him.  
>With a sudden turn, they got to a forest clearing with a big black iron gate stod proudly and guarded it´s road. A bit further up was a big castle visible.<br>"Here I am only a humble servant, you see. My master might seem cold and hard, but believe me he acctually has a heart of gold. I am sure he would let you two stay the night because of the storm."  
>Lukas could barely believe his eyes. The castle was so big and high and shiny. It must have been pretty beautiful once upon a time, but now you could barely see the facae walls because of the over grown Ivy.<br>He did his best to keep up with the two others, but right now all he had wanted was just to sit down on the ground and make his head stop hurting.

They got into a big grand hall with white warble walls and deep red satin curtains hanging down to the floor. The floor itself was also mostly of marble, but with some red and black tile plates a bit here and there. There was maids in the hallway taking off their wet coats so they could try and offering some warm milk. The older man, the hed butler as it seems he was, told the woman in an easy but direct tone:  
>"They need to meet the master first. He would get furious if we let someone in without his knowledge."<br>The maid nodded understanding and walked away.  
>The man lead Alexander and Lukas up through the stairs and turned right while getting to the second floor. He walked to the end of the corridor when suddenly stopping at the very last door to knock three times on it´s massive oak-ish shell.<p>

"Come in," said a mans determined voice.  
>Alexander looked up at Lukas while the man opened the door. The brothers swallowed hard before following the butler in.<br>The room they now where in was a big study. At every single wall there was an bookshelf filled with books in all different colors and shapes.  
>There was a sofa big big soft-looking cushions, there was chandeliers hanging from the ceiling with over 20 lighten candles burning.<br>Then, there was these huge windows with an working desk covered in papers in front of it.

By the window was a shadow.  
>As Lukas got closer he could see a man standing there. He looked young. Maybe a few years older that Lukas himself.<br>Lukas thought he looked like a person who had to become an adult too quickly.  
>The butler madea signal for the boys to stop at the end of a carpet, while he himself walked closer to the working desk and bowed.<br>"My dear young master, I am sorry for intruding on you while working, but I found these two boys in the forest and thought I had no other choice than to offer them a place under our roof for tonight."

The man pulled the curtains shut before turning to look at the man.  
>"Are you treating me for a fool!" he shouted. "You have no saying in who is allowed to intrude on my castle."<br>He took two steps forward away from the window to look at Lukas and alexander. The way he looked at them was cold and absent.  
>He turned to the butler again.<br>"Show them the way out of here."  
>"But Sir! There is a storm out there an..."<br>"I DO NOT CARE!", he shouted and hit his hand on the table so hard that his cup fell down and broke when landing on the hard wooden floor.  
>"I am very cross with you right now Richard, we will discuss this when you have showed the boys the door."<br>Lukas hadn´t noticed how long he had had his hand on Alexanders shoulders to keep himself from falling, but suddenly everything blurred and his legs became jelly. So he fell.  
>Alexander noticed there was something wrong and just as he turned aroud he managed to take a grip around Lukas and kept him from hitting the ground.<br>The young master Mattias had noticed something sounded wrong and quickly looked away from his butler to see what was going on.  
>Both of the boys where sitting down, Alexander had made Lukas lean over him instead of hitting the ground.<br>Mattias frowned.  
>"what kind of acting are you trying to pull?"<br>"A-Acting? Can´t you see that he has finted due to his fever!", Alexander blurted out in irritation.  
>"Master Mattias..."<br>"No, don´t start Richard. Let me see for myself if this is a fake or not."  
>Alexander swallowed as the young master approached him, and suddenly sat down on his haunches next to him.<br>"Show me his face", he said calmly.  
>`<em>how wierd for this guy to have calmed down so quickly<em>`,Alexander thought for himself but did as he was told.  
>He pulled his brothers shoulders so he turned around in his arms.<br>Lukas was still unconscious but ha his eye brows knotted i a worry-looking frown. He was sweating due to his fever and breathing quickly.  
>Mattias hesitated a moment before he slided down a hand from his forehead and down his cheek.<p>

Even though the person in front of him very obvious were a boy, and very ill, there was something about him that left Mattias staring at him before he realized that he did.  
>While he was thinking, he blinked a few times before standing up and taking a few steps back before stopping.<br>Alexander looked a bit worried at his brother. He really hadn´t been this ill in years, and now he was that in the worst situation.  
>After the pause Mattias spoke.<br>"Very well. Due to his condition I´ll let you two stay the night here. Richard please make the pearl suit avialible for them."  
>Both the butler and Alexander smiled a little at Mattias chage of heart.<br>"Right away sir!", he said and hurried out.

_  
>Aww thank you for reading this!<br>x3  
>I will work hard with the next chapter!<br>I´d love you for a review!  
>until then cya later ^^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2  moonlight

Mattias - Denmark  
>Lukas - Norge<p>

Iceland - Alexander__

_He was running towards the stairs.  
>Even though he tried to run as fast as he could, everything was like in slow motion.<br>__He noticed he was screaming something, but could´t quite catch what he himself said.  
>There was fire all around but all he could think about was to reach the stair upwards.<em>

Lukas suddenly woke up.  
>His breathing was un-steady and he was sweating.<br>This room he was in was unfamiliar. Where was he?

He pulled of the covers and sat up so his feet could touch the floor.  
>The carpet was soft and slightly fluffy.<br>There was a small table close to the bed, nd on top of it was a glass of water.  
>Lukas took the glass slowly with a slightly trembling hand and drank the water. It felt good to his slightly hurting throat.<p>

While holding onto the table he tried to stand up.  
>After a slight pause he took his first steps into the room to see what it acctually looked like ( as much as he could see in the dark).<br>The curtains was open to the window so the moonlight sippered into the room. He could hear the sound of pouring rain outside.

He could thanks to the small dim ligt see that the room he now was in was quite big.  
>It had a high bookshelf and something that looked like a working desk right nex to it.<br>Closer to the window was something that looked like a sofa, but something bointed out from it.  
>Slightly curious as he was, Lukas walked slowly over the wooden floor.<br>On the sofa lay his younger brother Alexander. The boy was in deep sleep and looked completely relaxed for once.  
>Lukas couldn´t help but smile a bit at him.<p>

There was no clock in his room visible so Lukas couldn´t figure out what time it really was. But since it was so dark he figured the clock must be around 2 am.  
>´What should he do now´, he thought for himself. He wasn´t really all that sleepy right now.<p>

Besides, he couldn´t really go back to peaceful sleep without knowing where he were.  
>He turned around and walked over to the big white-painted door with a golden door knob. He stared at it for a econd before grabbing it and opening the door, carefully and quiet enough to not wake up his brother.<p>

__The corridour outside the door was pretty long and even here was there huge uncovered windows.  
>Lukas stared out of the window to see the rain drops slide down the glass in front of him.<p>

Suddenly he could hear vauge footsteps from the middle of the corridor, whe the staircase was to the floor under.

The man who appeared stopped and looked oud of the windows too.  
>Lukas couldn´t quite see from this angle and darkness, but the man had some kind of sad aura around him.<br>The man turned around and began walking towards him, when he suddenly realized that Lukas was standing there.  
>"I thought that the `<em>guests<em>` would be sleeping at this time of night", he said and continued to walk towards him.

"I won´t be able to sleep if I don´t know where I am", he said in a unsure tone. "But from judging the view from here, I´d say I´m in the wierd castle."  
>The man snorted a little.<br>"I thought 'hidden', 'scary' or 'mystical' would describe this castle better ... but I guess wierd is just fine." 

Lukas looked up at him again, and suddenly he recognized the mans face.  
>" ... You are the lord", he said calmly.<br>Mattias looked at him with a slight smile. Norway broke their eye contact and continued to stare out of the window.  
>'Your brother asked to sleep in the same room as you,' Mattias began. 'But he didn´t want to stay in the same bed as you. He was blushing so hard while asking too.'<br>Lukas couldn´t help but smile a bit. He knew for himself how cute Alexander could be. 

A light suddenly appeared close to the staircase. It was a maid holding a tray with some kind of food on on a plate, a glass bottle of wine and a burning candle light.  
>"Young master, I have the food you wanted", she said in a monotone voice.<br>Mattias turned and began walking towards the maid.  
>"Put that in my room", he said low and she bowed and walked down the other direction, into a room down the hall.<br>"Listen village-boy", Mattias said in a higher voice, so Lukas turned his head to look at him with his deadpan facial expression.  
>"You may have gotten my permission to stay her over night due to your condition, but mark my words that will not be repeated."<br>He then walked into the room and the maid closed the door after him.

She noticed Lukas and walked up to him.  
>"Is everything allright sir?" she aske polite.<br>He nodded slightly. There were so many things he couldn´t uderstand with this place and situation.  
>"Allright sir. But let me just inform you that this is the 3rd floor of the building, and where all the main bed rooms are. Second floor is where you were before, in the masters office and dining hall. The first floor is where we have the kitchen. It should be better if you come straight down there when you wish to eat your breakfast sir." <p>

Lukas looked softly at her and nodded.  
>"Please excuse me sir. I didn´t mean to sound cheeky, but I noticed you had fainted before and you should know."<br>"Why shouldn´t I go to the main diner hall for eating my breakfast?"  
>"That room is never used nowadays sir", she said and sadly shaked her head. "Not since the young master got left all by himself here."<br>Lukas stil had his deadpan expression, but inside of him he was curious of what she meant. Left all by himself?  
>The maid realized what she had said and looked chocked.<br>"Excuse me", she said while she hurried down the stairs again.

It wasn´t raining that heavily anymore, Lukas noticed.  
>He then remembered how little sleep he had acctually got and whent back into his room again.<br>On the table where his glass where, there was a bottle of water next to it. He poured some up in the glass and drank.  
>Alexander was still breathing as calm as before, meaning he was still asleep.<br>Lukas got back to the huge bed he had been sleeping in. The bed was way too big for only him really, and he began smiling when thinking of how his brother must have looked like, when being asked if he would share the bed.  
>Slowly he dozed back to sleep.<p>

Iceland was up early, and got out of the room.  
>He walked town to the first floor where he found the head butler.<br>"I will back later for my brother. He is still sick and needs sleep."  
>Charles looked worried for a second.<br>"I see, if needed we will hide your brother in the , if you go right you will find the main road. Follow that and you will get to the other village"  
>Alexander looked pleased and then walked out, determined to get back for Lukas later that day.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 a cup of tea

**I´m so sorry for the delay with this chapter, I needed to change the story a bit to this point and I think I´ve improven it.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed it for me, commented and added this story to their alert. Since this is my first story I have been nervous about upploading it, but this gives me so much courage! 3  
><strong>  
>Alexander - Iceland<p>

Matthias - Denmark

Lukas - Norway

_

Alexander had left the castle early, around 5 o´clock or so.  
>He knew his brother was rather sick right now, and should stay in bed. He wanted to hurry back to him as fast as he could.<br>Lukas had always had a bad immune system. The elders in his village said he must have been born under a "bad moon". Whatever that meant.

The Head butler, named Richard, had told him the way out of the forest to get to the main road. It was a bigger road going around the forest and combined the villages together.

The rain last night had been hard, and it was muddy everywhere.  
>Lukas goal was to get to his old grandpa and check o him, then later get back to the castle. There he would see if his brother felt better yet, so they could go home.<p>

If he didn´t, maybe they could stay in the workers sleeping hall for another day. Just as long as they didn´t run into that horrible man again.  
>Alexander realized suddenly, that he could see the road. He finally was on the right way!<p>

Time went by, and the clock in Lukas room striked one in the afternoon.

He already was awake when he heard the sound, but he couldn´t remember what woke him up.  
>His throat hurt again, and he realized he sounded horrible when trying to talk.<br>His head was slightly spinning but at least it didn´t hurt any more.

There was a light knocking on the door and Lukas jumped. Who could that be? If it was a maid there wouldn´t be any danger, but what would happen if it was the young lord? Should he hide?  
>To his relief, it was the head butler. The man couldn´t help but smile bit when he saw the boy calm down.<br>"I hope you are feeling a bit better now, sir", he said while walking towards the bed with a silver tray in his hands.  
>"A bit I think", Lukas said with a sour voice. It hurt a bit to try to talk. He needed something to drink rather badly right now.<br>The butler poured hot tea into a white cup on the tray, while Lukas did his best to sit up in the very soft and fluffy bed.  
>"Weren´t I supposed to go down to the kitchen to get my food?", Lukas said and looked at the tray with a filled plate with fried fish and potatoes.<br>"Were you now? Who told you this?"  
>"One of the maids did. I was up for a short while last night and met her in the corridor", Lukas said quietly, following Richard as he put the teapot down on the tray again.<br>"Well yes, but i thought you still probably would be too ill to be walking all those stairs. Now here you go, this should probably help you with your throat, sir", Richard said and gave the cup carefully over to Lukas, who nodded his head in appreciation and put the cup to his lips.  
><em>`It´s so sweet<em>, he thought and took a mouthful of it.

Richard walked through the room towards the windows to tie up the curtains. He turned around slightly and looked on the sofa where Alexander had slept that night.  
>"Your brother was sleeping here tonight", he said to Lukas without taking the eyes from the sofa. Lukas looked up at him as the man continued speaking.<br>"He was very worried about you. In matter of fact the boy didn´t want to sleep in any other room than the one you were in", Richard smiled to himself. He was thinking of how sweet of a brother Alexander must be.

Lukas was about to say ´_Yes I know. I met the master in the corridor late last night and he told me´,_ but maybe it was better that the butler didn´t know they had spoken.

"Your brother also told me,while hurrying through the great hallway, that he would be back here for you as soon as he could ...". The butlers smile sank and he looked up at Lukas, who was looking back at him.  
>They were both quiet for a moment, not really finding the best words.<br>"Well, I´ll leave you to your lunch. I´ll come back getting the tray a bit later", he said walking towards the door and headed out.  
>Lukas watched him close the door as he drank the last of his tea.<p>

Removing the cover, he turned around so he was now sitting on the edge of the bed with his feet down on a soft rug, stretching after the plate with food. He didn´t feel too hungry really, but since the butler has come all this way with the food to him, he should at least try it.

Alexander was now in the village he and his brother had tried to reach since yesterday.  
>really, it had been quite a while since he was here last time. But nothing had changed around here, he noticed.<br>Turning around on the big centre square, he continued walking towards the grandfathers house.

The old man´s house was rather big, since it had once held place for a family with many children.  
>Alexander knocked on the old dark door. After a moment a women opened the door.<br>She was the nurse of Alexander´s grandfather and had lived in that house for a couple of years. She had always been there but it wasn´t until now he had gotten really bad.

"You´re here to see the old master, correct?", she said with a faint smile.  
>"Ah, yes, exactly". The nurse let him into the house.<br>It hadn´t changed at al. Not that he had thought it would in the first place.

He walked through the hallway and turned to the right, where the old man´s bedroom was. After a deep sigh, he knocked on the door.

"Come in", said a dark voice.  
>Alexander opened the door and walked in.<br>The old man was sitting up while reading a book, and when he saw Alexander entering the room he smiled a little and put the book down.  
>"My dear boy, such a nice surprise to see you here … even more surprisingly to see you here alone", he said slightly confused.<p>

"Ahh yes, Lukas got a bit ill last night so I had to continue here alone", he said while handing over some things their parents had forgot to give him last time they visited.  
>"You must have began walking early today to be able to be here now", the old man said and chuckled a bit at how the boy must have looked while walking. Concentrated and with a determined face as always.<p>

"Atleast Lukas is at home no then".  
>"Not really no ...", Alexander said.<br>"What? He´s not at home?"  
>"No because he walked out with me."<br>"Then, what happened to him?", the old man was now a bit worried.  
>"N-no you see … we had to stop for the night at this big place in the forest due to the storm. I hurried out here now so I can go back since Lukas is still there.<br>"Are you talking about the Köhler-castle?", the old man said, now completely serious ans staring at Alexander.  
>"I don´t know the name of the place. I never knew there was a place like that out there!"<br>"That my boy, is because that family is mad. Simply mad I tell you! It is forbidden to everyone to go there!"  
>"Forbidden? But … I must go back and"<br>"YOU STAY."  
>Alexander stared at hi. His grandfather had never had such a tone towards him before, he couldn´t help but shiver.<br>"NURSE!", he called and the lady hurried in, followed by the cook who was a man in the age around 30.  
>"You have to lock him in. He is not allowed to leave this house until I say so."<br>The man and the woman hesitated a little before both grabbing an arm each and holding poor Alexander, ready to drag him out into another room and lock the door.  
>"WHAT? , But grandpa, that place is not very dangerous at al! And besides that Lukas is still there all by hi-"<br>"So will be. No one is allowed to go there, that is what the Köhler´s family decided. Maybe or maybe not they will Lukas go home. But most likely they will lock him in there forever".

**There you have the third chapter.  
>Yupp it is a cliffhanger, sorry bout that ^ ^`.<br>But the next chapter will be up in 2 weeks I promise you that! / Helle**


End file.
